Poem of Everyone's Soul
by YukiMizuno
Summary: An unofficial story for the "Project Crossover Books" by TrueSapphire. A month after their adventures with Mario, the three Ed's all wish to be heroes once again, with their goal being to solve a great mystery. After going to the new dimension, they then start to wonder if they were in another world at all, being that they were now in a current yet rural Japanese town called Inaba.


This story is inspired by **TrueSapphire's** series of crossover stories. Go check out and read _**Paper Mario Eds**_ and/or _**Eternal Destiny**_ to understand some of the things for the beginning of this story. I did ask permission once for the idea of a Final Fantasy crossover like this... But I never did do it. I'll go re-ask him after I post this!

Anyway, with all of that out of the way... Let's get on with the story! :D

* * *

It was a cool, crisp autumn afternoon here in the little community of Peach Creek as we zoom in on a small neighborhood called the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac. Inside one of the houses of the neighborhood, we could see two of the three Ed's sitting around Double D's kitchen table, presumably doing some kind of schoolwork for school.

"Urgh..." groaned Eddy as he stared at the sheet of paper in front of him, fiddling with the pen in his hand, "I still don't get this topic we picked for this stupid group essay."

"Well, I do admit the topic is a bit 'out there' compared to the other choices," Double D stated, his eyes focused completely on a big book in his hands, "But I think learning and researching about psychology and the human mind would be interesting; especially if it's about Jungian Psychology…"

"Yawn, boring!" Eddy muttered with a small groan once again, earning him a small glare from Double D when he looked up from his book.

It was when he glared at Eddy that Double D noticed something – or someone – that was out of place, "Say, where did Ed run off to?"

As if on cue, the two Ed's could hear the TV booming loudly from Double D's living room, "Does that answer your question, Sockhead?" Eddy questioned with sarcasm, rolling his eyes as he did.

Double D and Eddy soon abandoned the kitchen to go to the living room, only to see Ed sitting in a chair in front of the TV, hopping up and down on his bottom as he did. Apparently he was watching some kind of cartoonish and unrealistic chase scene on TV, presumably with cops and criminals.

"… Ed, what in the world are you watching?" Double D asked as he and Eddy came up to Ed to his right, "Do you not remember that we have a–"

"Oh, oh, oh! Double D, Eddy!" Ed stated loudly when he noticed his friends beside him; he also stopped his excessive bouncing in the chair he was sitting in, "I got an amazing idea!"

Double D only made a small sigh, "But Ed, we already have a set idea for our essay, remember?"

"… I don't think he was talking about the essay, Double D," Eddy stated to Double D.

"Yeah, I wanna go on another adventure now!" Ed stated with a wide smile on his face and puppy dog eyed look in his eyes, "Can we, Double D? Can we?!"

"Now wait just one moment," Double D started to say to Ed, "You have to remember that in order for any Crossover Books to appear, all three of us have common interests, wishes and themes for each of them."

"Oh, I know that Double D!" Ed replied back to him with a nod of his head, "I wanna go and solve mysteries!"

"You mean like a Sherlock or something?" Eddy questioned with his eyebrow raised with intrigue.

"Eddy, 'Sherlock' is not a type of profession," Double D started to explain with a sigh, "He's a fictional character who was a detective in many classic books and–"

"Yeah, a detective!" Ed interjected, "I wanna go and solve things like a detective and be a hero again!"

"Be a hero again, eh…?" Eddy mused a little, thinking about it for a moment.

"It's gonna be cool!" Ed cheered, "It's really been forever since the last adventure with Mario…"

"It's only been a month, Ed," Double D stated, "Though I do admit I am intrigued at the idea of solving mysteries; seems like a nice idea in helping out others as well."

"Plus we'll get rewarded when we solve the mysteries!" Eddy stated with his usual look of greed in his eyes, "I'd say we go for it!"

"Yay!" Ed cheered once again with a bigger smile on his face.

Double D sighed at their behavior, "Of course."

Suddenly, a white flash of light appeared behind the three Ed's. The three Ed's turned around to see a glowing, dark blue book floating in the air, landing gracefully on the coffee table behind them. The book itself looked as big as a college dictionary with how many pages were in it.

It was then that the title of the book flashed inside their minds, _**"Poem of Everyone's Soul…"**_ mused Double D, a bit surprised by the title of the upcoming story.

"Eww, poetry," Eddy muttered in response to the title.

"Now now Eddy, do not be disappointed by the title," Double D stated, "I'm sure the adventure in this story will be riveting and full of mystery like we wished for!"

Soon Double D grabbed the heavy book off of the coffee table; the book felt like it was covered in a type of velvet material. Double D opened up the book to the first page, only to see a very short prologue.

_**"******__T_ime never waits. It delivers us all equally to the same end."

"Well, that doesn't sound good at all," Eddy stated.

"Indeed it doesn't…" Double D agreed with a nod before continuing the paragraph.

_**"****You four, who wish to safeguard the future, however limited it maybe."**_

"You four…?" Ed muttered, "But there are only three Ed's here."

"I think the story is talking about the Vanguard for this story, Ed," Double D replied before finishing the rest of the prologue.

_**"******__T_he four of you will be given one year; go forth without falter, with your heart as your guide…"

Suddenly, there a flash of light on the bottom part of the page, revealing even more words, "Huh…?"

"What is it, Sockhead?" Eddy asked as he and Ed came over to see what had shown up on the page. It was another sentence, along with four blank lines.

_**"****If you wish to proceed, please sign your name's here, for you have chosen your fates on your own free will."**_

"Wait, does this mean we have to sign some sort of contract?" Double D questioned with a bit of worry in his voice, "I'm not so sure if we should–"

"Oh come on, Double D!" Eddy started to say, "We've already decided to go ahead with this story!"

"I'm gonna sign my name as Kenpachi Ramasama!" Ed stated as he grabbed a pen from underneath Double D's hat, who made an 'Eek!' sound at the sudden action.

"Ed, stop!" Double D yelped before Ed could write down the ridiculous name, "Just use your normal name, please."

"Aww…" Ed muttered with a small sniffle of sadness, "Okay," he replied as he then wrote down his name, _**"Ed McNeal."**_

"I'll go next," Eddy stated as he then grabbed the pen away from Ed and wrote down his name, _**"Eddy McGee."**_

"And now my turn," Double D sighed as he Eddy gave him the pen back to him for him to write his name, _**"Eddward Johnson."**_

It was after they wrote down their names that the fourth line on the page started to fill itself out; _**"Yu Narukami."**_

"Is that the Vanguard's name?" Eddy asked as he looked towards Double D for an answer.

"You might be correct," Double D replied, "But we won't know for certain until we arrive to the new dimension."

"I can't wait!" Ed stated with glee in his voice.

The three Ed's could now feel a sudden wind around them; the book was sucking them in now. But this time, they were ready for the experience. The three Ed's jumped into the book, which then closed and sat back on the coffee table after doing so.

This was the start of reaching out for the truth.

* * *

So... Yay! New story! Now, I know what you might be thinking, **_"Yuki, why are you starting another new story? You need to finish the other one that you posted!"_** I know that! But, this idea popped into my head and I just had to write it down... But don't worry about the other story; it is still being worked on, even if it's going at a snail's pace. Just trust me; it will be done!

Now, about this story... I was debating with myself of which Persona game I would choose; either 3P or 4G, with 3P meaning "3 Portable" and 4G meaning "4 Golden". I ultimately decided to go with P4G for the simple reason that I am more familiar with Persona 4 Golden than Persona 3 Portable. The prologue that was written in the book is from Persona 3 though, but that is only because there wasn't any kind of thing like that at the introduction to Persona 4... Does that make sense to you all? I hope it does... :)

Oh, and I bet you are all wondering what I'm going to do about the Ed's in this crossover, since all of the protagonists are in high school and stuff... Don't worry, I'm working on the reason right now. Just be patient! :P

Oh! And one more thing... Do NOT, I repeat, do NOT say any spoilers for the story of this game! I can not stress enough on how very few people have not completed this game. So please, have some common sense bout not revealing spoilers... Thank you.


End file.
